


Lion Boy

by ScissorKidsCult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fifth Year, Oliver wood one shot, One Shot, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, ravenclaw original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorKidsCult/pseuds/ScissorKidsCult
Summary: Evanora Fawley is an American born witch, a member of a sacred twenty eight family, a die hard quidditch strategist, and a true nineties fashionista. So when she transfers to Hogwarts for her fifth year, Oliver Wood has absolutely no idea whats in store for him.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/OC, Oliver Wood/Original Character
Kudos: 9





	Lion Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is hot burning trash but I couldn't find anything that fit my very specific personal fantasy, so I wrote it. For the record, I re-aged Oliver to be a sixth year, just ahead of the golden trio and my character, I also re-aged the twins, I'm a little foggy on them anyways.

“Evanora you promised you would study with me this afternoon!” It wasn’t like Hermione to pout, but few other students were as far along in Transfiguration as Evanora Fawley, the two of them would be a powerhouse during the next exam if she could just get the girl to focus with her.

“Can’t. The girls are introducing me to Oliver Wood.” Evanora’s square heels clicked against the stone floor, a reminder of how different the American born student was from all of them. Lisa and Padma gave Hermione a short look of apology before whisking their friend away into the nearby corridor. All of the Hogwart’s boys were infatuated with her, but none had caught her eye the way that Oliver Wood had. She’d practically demanded that they be introduced.

To Padma and Lisa it was delightful, it was the first time in the short weeks that Evanora had been at Hogwarts that they had something she didn’t. Evanora brought all sorts of muggle contraptions to the school, including but not limited to something called a cassette tape, walkman radios, she even had a cellphone, something none of the Ravenclaws had even fathomed owning despite their interest in muggle studies.

The pureblood held movie nights in their dorm room, introduced them to all sorts of american muggle fashion, they were hanging on to her every move, and when it came to Hogwarts she didn’t really need them, she was an advanced witch from a pureblood family, she had connections. She didn’t have gossip though, that she did need their help with. So the two girls found themselves absolutely ecstatic when she pulled them aside after dinner the night before and demanded for all the details about a certain Gryffindor quidditch player.

“Ginny!” Lisa waved her hand rapidly, her arm stretched high as she called out to the youngest Weasley. “Oliver here yet?” Ginny looked up, gave a short smile and then nodded, her head pointed towards the middle of the pitch. He stood not far from her, in the midst of a crowd of eager quidditch players. Potter and Ron were among them, along with the two Weasley twins.

“Let’s go sit.” Evanora led her two confidantes up to the stands, trudging purposefully across the pitch, Lisa and Padma watched closely as their friend swayed by the group of players, her head held high, a smirk on her lips as she stared at Oliver, rather plainly they noticed.

In the stands she sat on the edge of her seat, gripping the railing tightly as she stared him down. She listened as Padma rattled off the latest gossipy hits, though there wasn’t much to say on the subject of Oliver Wood, he seemed to be a sort of enigma, keeping mostly to himself and the quidditch team.

“Personally, we’re quite fond of Mclaggen, he’s just so dreamy.”

“Speak for yourself.” Lisa huffed, her arms crossed tightly. “I’ve had my eye on Michael Corner since the year started.”

The three girls watched patiently, their faces caught in the autumn sun as the afternoon bled on. By the time the team was hitting the ground the sky had started to turn, dusk falling gently over the stands. “Go ahead with out me, I’m gonna talk to him.” Lisa and Padma exchanged a look but didn’t hesitate to leave, Evanora was a pro, if she planned to stay behind it’s because she knew what she wanted to say. They waved quickly, tossing a thumbs up lightly before swirling onto the pathway that lead back to the castle.

By the time her feet hit the sand of the pitch, it was just Oliver, much to her delight. “Hi.” She let the word fall carefully, her hands shoved into the pockets of her robes as she stood over him.

“Fawley, isn’t it?” He looked up only for a moment, turning his head back to the quidditch playbook open in his lap quickly.

“Evanora.”

“Tryouts ended last week.” She pressed her lips into a line, sitting down next to him slowly, careful not to get sand in her socks or heeled sandals.

“I know, I thought we could walk back together.”

“I’m sort of busy with the game plan for our first game.” His voice lulled against her ears, a soft Scottish accent rolling over his words.

“Hufflepuff right?” She pointed to a spot in his book, her hand just passing lightly against his as she gestured to his notes. He nodded, his attention now on her. “Not that I know anything, but I’ve heard Potter’s your best player, safe bet they’ll try to beat you everywhere else then?”

“What are you on about?” He pulled a pencil from behind his ear, his head turned once more to the page in front of him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry so much about your star player, is all.” The barest hint of a smirk played across her face as she took his hand, pulling him up to his feet alongside her. “Come on, don’t want to miss dinner.”

“Didn’t take you for a quidditch head.” He trailed behind her, scrambling to keep up as he tucked his books and notes into his bag.

“You didn’t even know my name.” She looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

“I…” The sixth year boy looked stumped, his face falling awkwardly as he stammered for a response. Unfazed, Evanora stopped in her place, allowing him to catch up to her, and then when he stood in line with her, she took his arm, looping hers in his.

“No hard feelings Wood, I’m sure you won’t forget it.” She smiled again, her eyes twinkling in the rapidly approaching sunset.

“You’re new? The American student right?” His strides were longer than hers, and now it was Evanora who was struggling to keep pace.

“Was it the accent or the hair that gave me away?” She pointed to the tiny strands she’d left carefully out of her ponytail, a trademark of the muggle celebrities she was so enthralled with.

“Uh-” The boy faltered again, his jaw slack as he looked at her.

“Just playing around. Transferred from Ilvermorny.” The pair stepped into the great hall, their arms still locked at the elbow. She released him quickly, lingering for a moment on his hand. “Games tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, starts at eight.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Without warning she pressed a kiss to his cheek, disappearing suddenly into a busy section of the Ravenclaw table. Oliver found himself stumbling slowly towards his own table, his knuckles on his cheek as he touched the place her lips had just been.

“Got a girlfriend have you?” The Weasley twins leaned across the table, their eyes wide as they pressed for information.

“Can’t believe she’d go for you.” Ron looked upset, his arms crossed lazily across his chest. Questions came from every direction, some even fielded from the table behind them. None of them registered though, whatever spell Evanora had cast, true or magical, he seemed to be helpless to it, completely enamored with her.

True to her word he found her in the stands at eight sharp, she was sporting a red and gold scarf, tied loosely around her neck. He gulped down a breath of air as his eyes settled on the rest of her. She was wearing a low cut pair of jeans, a tiny looking jumper rested lazily on her shoulders. She wasn’t paying attention to him thank Godric, he was certain that she would have some quip about his staring.

The game passed in a blur, he was focused on it, it was in his blood, but he couldn’t help himself. Each time the game brought him to her side of the stadium he stole looks, trying to find her eyes. And when the game came to a quick end, thanks to Harry, he was glad to find her waiting outside the locker rooms, though he tried desperately to pass off his excitement as left over adrenaline from the game. “Fawley.” He gave her a curt smile, his lips pressed thin.

“Wood.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to congratulate you.” Her cheeks were flush as she grinned at him, leaning against the wooden door delicately.

“Thanks.” He wracked his brain for more to say, having run out of all the ideas he’d worked so hard to come up with the night before. “You were right.” That was the best he could manage.

“Of course I was. I’m a strategist.” She smirked at him, standing up right. “Slytherin’s next week. Meet me tonight, in Ravenclaw and we can go over the books together.” In a flash, just as she had after her light kiss, she was gone, lost in a wave of students trailing loudly to a late lunch.

—————

The night came soon enough, and Oliver Wood stood nervously in front of the Ravenclaw portrait, his hands wrapped tightly around his quidditch books. Fred and George had insisted that Evanora hadn’t really meant for them to talk about the game, but what if they were wrong? Or worse, just messing with him. The riddle was easy enough, it was getting the courage to go through the door that had him stumped.

“Go on boy, I’m getting cold hanging out like this.” The portrait grumbled loudly, urging him inside. The Ravenclaw common room was far different from Gryffindor, for one, everything was blueish in hue, and there were books and diagrams on every surface. Astronomy charts hung in the air, along side models of the galaxy. It was as if he had stepped into a museum or laboratory.

“Oliver!” Evanora sat on the back of plush looking chair, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil were opposite her, their eyes on him as he walked over to her.

“Hi Oliver.” The girls giggled at each other, hurrying to gather their things as he stood awkwardly in front of their friend. “We’ll see you later, Nora.”

“Bring your books?” She sank into the seat, her feet sliding down the velvet slowly. Oliver gulped as her shirt rose, her ribs coming into view as she sat down.

“Yeah, uh, here.” She nodded, thrusting her hand out to take them. He sat on the floor, taking Padma’s place against the front lip of a couch.

“They’ve got that Malfoy prick don’t they.” She hadn’t said very much, she was still flipping through the notes he had made about the upcoming match.

“Yeah, as their seeker.”

“Could be a problem for Potter. They play dirty I assume?” She raised a thin eyebrow, staring intently at him.

Nervously he rambled, touching on about how in Potter’s second year a match against Slytherin had nearly ended in the boys death. He talked about how Malfoy’s father paid the way for the teams success. They were largely unbeatable. Only when he was finished did he realize how long he’d been talking for.

“You should talk more. Your accents cute.” Evanora grinned at him, tossing his book into his lap, it was now filled with perfect handwriting, arrows and diagrams painting a perfectly orchestrated line of defense.

“So’s yours.” He felt his neck heat up as a deep blush rose from his collarbone all the way up to his cheeks. He looked slowly over her writing, taking in each offensive point carefully. “You’ve left me off the board?”

“Come on now, Oliver, I think someone as smart as you can figure it out your own plays.” She chuckled softly, the sound carrying through the mostly empty common room.

“Right, of course.” He shook his head, trying to shake off the embarrassment of his question. “Isn’t is wrong though for a Ravenclaw to be giving advice to the Gryffindor captain?” He looked up, peeking bravely into her eyes.

“Not if it’s a secret.”

They talked for a while longer, but soon she announced that she was tired. She offered politely to walk him back to his own dormitory but he declined, instead opting to wave goodnight and take the opportunity to walk alone and collect his thoughts.

The week passed slowly, they didn’t share classes and on the off chance he did catch a glimpse of her, she was enthralled with a large group of students hanging on to her every word, or she was in her own world, a set of wiry earmuffs tucked onto her head. According to Hermione they played music, but he wasn’t sure how.

On Friday though, the night before the Slytherin game, he noticed her perched lazily next to Lee Jordan in the quidditch call box. She waved to him, her trademark smile filling the space in the small box. “Think we’re ready?” He approached her bravely in the hall on the way to the dining hall, interrupting her talk with Lee Jordan.

“Eh, I’d say you looked alright.” She elbowed Lee in the side, smirking.

“Oh.” He faltered, unsure of what to say.

“Just messing with you. Looked good. You looked good.” She stopped in her place, giving Lee a light push forward, as if to ask him to run along. He gave Oliver a wink and then skipped ahead to fall in line with the twins.

“Oh right. Thanks.” She giggled, looping her arm in his like she had the Friday before. They walked in silence to the great hall, where she left him at the door, something about having a potions essay to finish.

“I’ll be watching tomorrow.”

—————

“Can I borrow your boots again?” Lisa was flipping through her own drawers lazily, looking down trodden as she rifled through the shirts her mother had packed for the school year.

“Sure. You should wear my flannel with it.” Evanora flicked her wrist, sending both items across the room and onto Lisa’s bed without a word.

“What about me?” Padma looked left out, staring intently at Evanora who was wrapped up in her own outfit. A pair of baggy high waisted jeans came sailing across the room into her arms.

“You think he’ll like it?” Evanora turned to her roommates, gesturing to the sweater and skirt she’d paired together.

“Have you seen the way he’s looked at you all week? You could wear anything and he’d like it.” Lisa laughed loudly, pulling Evanora’s green shirt over her head, the sound of her voice muffled by the fabric.

“You promise once you and him are an item you’ll help me with Cormac?”

“As if you’d need my help.” Evanora tugged on her socks, strapping her trademark heels over them quickly.

“I’m serious.”

“Yes Padma, I’ll help.” The girls made a few more adjustments to their ensembles before embarking on the short walk to the quidditch stands.

The stands were cold, the autumn air cutting deep into their skin as they pulled on their shirts, now upset that they hadn’t thought to don sweaters. The game was quick, and while her friends spent the match gossiping about the parties that had been set for after, Evanora was deep in her notebook, jotting down plays and points as she worked strategy for the next match, her mind already focused on next weeks game.

When the match ended, Gryffindor on the winning side, Evanora raced quickly down the steps, anxious to get to the locker rooms. “Good luck!” Lisa called out to her, waving her hand in the air as she watched her friend disappear down the stairs.

She waited patiently outside the door, leaning gently against the stone wall as she listened to the boys shouting and cheering inside. To her disappointment, the first to encounter her after the match was Malfoy, accompanied by his goon squad. “Come to support your fellow purebloods have you Fawley?”

“You’re a disgrace to the twenty eight, Malfoy.” She flipped him the bird, the chipped polish of her middle finger pointed right at him as he scowled at her. He left soon enough, making sure to swoosh his robes obnoxiously as he and his friends exited the corridor.

Not long after, Oliver emerged, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan flanking his sides. He smiled at her, his eyes bright with an apparent post game glow. “Hi Evanora.”

“Fawley always a pleasure to see you.” The twins grinned, chirping at her in unison.

“I won’t keep you, just thought you could use my match notes.” She stuck out her hand, a small notebook between her fingers. He took it from her, tucking it into the pockets of his quidditch robes. She turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a slight flick of her wrist. She was nearly around the corner when she heard him behind her.

“Hey wait up.” She turned back to him, her eyebrows raised in question. He looked awfully nervous, but there was something about it that she found particularly cute. Maybe it was the way he was scratching his head, or the way he hand one hand tucked in his pocket, as if to try and hide the way he was shaking it like a nervous tick. “Maybe we could celebrate the win together, just us?”

She smirked at him, her lips curled upwards. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I, uh, I hadn’t thought that far.” He looked up at her through a thick row of lashes, his eyes wavering as he struggled to keep eye contact.

“I’m sure we can figure something out, come on lion boy.” She tugged him by the collar, pressing a kiss to his lips before linking her arm in his, marching him down the hall at her side. She seemed aware of herself, and the look on his face as he touched his mouth slowly. “We’ve got a party to catch.”

“You…”

“Yeah don’t worry we can do some more of that later. Let’s worry about the party for now, and maybe the match notes too.” She let out a knowing laugh, taking only a moment to look at his stunned face once more before turning back to her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way down to here, I'm in love with you, thanks. - M  
> P.S if you're interested in the Ravenclaw head canon I based this story on you can find it on my Tumblr (yeah I'm really that old), its @chattahoochiecoochie


End file.
